


Make you mine

by antisocial_knight



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocial_knight/pseuds/antisocial_knight
Summary: Aman and Kartik meet for the first time before the day they are gonna get married to someone they don't know.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	Make you mine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I suddenly came up with the idea while I was listening to ‘Ek toh kam zindegani’ so that'll be the song I suggest you to listen while reading this.

The neon green and orange lights illuminated the bar, as the people swayed their bodies along with the music. Some were in pairs while some were alone. Aman leaned against the counter sipping his glass of gin and tonic.

All of a sudden, he saw a man, with a familiar face entering the bar, along with some boys. He was dressed in a red crop top and a black glittered jacket, looking gorgeous. His hair was perfectly styled and his makeup made him look even hotter. Some people turned around to glance at him as he entered with his group.   
He announced slowly,   
“Kal mera shaadi hain. Aaj, azaadi hai! Let's party boys!”

The music picked up its tempo and the boys started swaying their bodies along with it. 

Aman eyed the gorgeous man, who was now leaning against the counter beside him. He took his drink and sipped it. He looked at Aman and realized he had been checking him out for a long time. 

The man smirked lightly and went towards the dance floor, still maintaining an eye-contact with Aman. He started dancing and singing along with the lyrics.

“Ek toh kam zindagani.   
Usse bhi kam hai jawani,   
Jab tak josh mein jawani,  
Jab tak khoon mein rawani…   
Mujhe hosh mein aane na do…  
Pyaar do, pyaar lo,  
Pyaar do, pyaar lo. ”

Aman watched him as he swayed his body along with the music, looking effortlessly hot. 

“Tera pyaar mila toh jag saara mila hai,  
Mujhe kisi se na koi ab shikwa gila hai. ”

He gestured Aman to come towards him. Aman went to the man, slightly shimmying his hips. Their bodies pressed together. Aman held him by his shoulders while the man placed his hands around Aman's waist tightly. They danced along with the music for a while. 

“Zindagi se toh phir, jo bhi lamha mile…  
Zindagi se toh phir, jo bhi lamha mile,  
Usey pyaar pe vaar do,  
Pyaar do, pyaar lo,  
Pyaar do, pyaar lo. ”

Aman saw the man biting his lips. They shared a glance and slowly leaned in, closing the gap between their faces. 

Aman smashed his lips into his. Soon, their lips moved in sync. The man bit Aman's lower lip and Aman parted his lips, giving him all the access. Their tongues brushed against each other, fighting for dominance. 

They moaned into the kiss. 

The man took Aman's hand and guided him out of the bar. He pulled out his car keys from his pocket and they got at the back seat.

“What's your name?”

\- “Kartik.”

“Okay... I'm Aman. ”

Kartik pulled of his jacket and T-shirt placing trails of kisses down Aman's jaw, stubble and neck. Aman opened his t-shirt. Kartik sucked his collarbones and Aman let out a moan. He pulled down Aman's pants slowly. 

“You look delicious. ” Aman said in a raspy voice and pulled Kartik down towards himself. 

After about half an hour, they were spent, and they sat beside each other, talking. 

“So, Kartik, you're getting married tomorrow right? ”

“Yes. And to a man, whom I hadn't even seen. Like today early in the morning as dad came back from his night duty he told me that one of his friends' son saw my picture and liked me a lot.   
He'd be shifting to California next week, so he wanted to get married as soon as possible. Father came home and gave me the news.   
I wasn't much opposed to the idea, as even I want to settle down with someone. Also, it's hard for me to get a job here after I resigned from my last job a few months back. So I thought the idea's kinda good.   
But I swear I won't have agreed if I had known that I would meet you today. Like we haven't spent much time, but I at least know you a bit. I don't know how I'll do it tomorrow. How I'll get over you. ”

Aman nodded and placed his hands over Kartik's. 

“Also, I wanted to say something. I'm going to get married tomorrow as well. Even I don't know the man. My father told me to get married as soon as possible so that I can get settled and then concentrate on my career and shift abroad.   
So he showed me the picture of a man and as he was gorgeous, I just said yes. And I really think, this is gonna turn out to be amazing!”

Kartik smiled dejectedly. 

“Wait I'll show you the picture. ”

Aman pulled his phone out and showed him the picture. 

Kartik couldn't believe his eyes. 

It was him. 

He was going to get married to Aman the next day. 

This felt like a dream. 

He pulled Aman by his collar and planted his lips onto his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. I hope you liked it!   
> Also my Instagram id is @the_unraveled_psyche you may drop suggestions there!


End file.
